With the development of an information communication technology, various wireless communication technologies have been developed. For example, IEEE 802.11n is known as a communication standard regarding a wireless LAN technology among the technologies. In this IEEE 802.11n, application of a multiple inputs and multiplexed outputs (MIMO) technology in which multiplex antennas are used on both a transmitting side and a receiving side in order to support a high throughput (HT) with a data processing speed of 540 Mbps or more, minimize a transmission error, and optimize a data rate has been introduced.
In recent years, widespread use of the wireless LAN has been activated, and a new wireless LAN system for supporting a processing rate higher than a data processing speed supported by IEEE 802.11n is required, and a next generation wireless LAN system has been proposed as a next version of a IEEE 802.11n wireless LAN system. For example, IEEE 802.11ac is a new communication standard developed to support very high throughput (VHT).
In a communication standard such as IEEE802.11n or IEEE802.11ac, a combination of a modulation scheme and a coding rate can be selected using a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) in transmission of a data stream of a wireless LAN.
For example, in a communication system described in Patent Document 1, a base station device includes an MCS control unit that designates an MCS for each terminal device that is a destination, such that communication based on a communication standard of IEEE 802.11n is performed.